


The Strange Death of Clara Oswald

by Cornuts360



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Episode: s09e10 Face the Raven, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornuts360/pseuds/Cornuts360
Summary: Ryan and Shane pay a visit to a case about a strange woman who has been filed missing and then dead but has been seen through history named Clara Oswald.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	The Strange Death of Clara Oswald

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write RPF but in this case, I'm making an exception because luckily no BFU shipping ! TBH I had no idea what I was doing while writing this so yeah have fun with it jdfsdf pretty sure none of it makes sense my mind was just having a spill and i was like, "yes."

**Buzzfeed Unsolved: The Strange Death of Clara Oswald**

Ryan and Shane sat in their usual Unsolved set. Books and props are strewn all over the desk and the background. It was a messy room that covered the aesthetic of 'crazy conspiracy theorist'. 

The cameras began rolling and it was their queue to start.

"Ready for your mind to melt?" Ryan Bergara, a short Asian-Hispanic man with hair that looks like a miserable flop of a mess and a bit of stubble growing looked at Shane Madej; his tall white friend who donned a mustache and had hair being help up with a headband looked back at him with an eyebrow raised "how is this in any way going to have my mind melting?"

Ryan simply smiled and looked at the camera angled to his face, "oh it's gonna."

Shane looked at his camera with a face of anticipation, "oh shit"

After the pre-show interaction, they both looked at the camera. Someone from the set began counting down and Ryan began.

"This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we talk about an unusual case of the death of English schoolteacher Clara Oswald from the UK." Ryan gave out a pause which Shane gladly filled with his current knowledge about the case, which is none. 

"An English schoolteacher? There's nothing unusual about a schoolteacher." 

"Yeah well... This one is very strange I'll tell you that. Let's get into it." 

With that, Ryan flipped open a manila coloured file right in front of him which had his script for the episode. He read out the script and delved into his 'Unsolved Narrator voice' as fans would call it.

"On November 21st, 2015, 28-year-old Clara Oswald, a schoolteacher from Coal Hill School was last seen on the street with two men walking alongside her. One of them was a short man named Christopher "Rigsy" Riggins, a graffiti artist. The other was a tall Scottish man with grey hair named, 'The Doctor' who goes by the alias 'John Smith' or 'Basil' "

_Off to a great start._

**_(wheeze) hahahahaha_ **

_What kind of a name is 'The Doctor'?? It's not even a name! It's a title!_

_**That's what it says!** _

_And you're telling me that a normal name like John Smith or Basil is an alias?_

**_Yeah_ **

_I don't trust him._

Ryan continued, “the man named the Doctor was seen with them holding a map and all three of them split up counting under their breaths. An hour later, they were seen all together again in front of a cafe with a blue 1950s police box behind them until they disappeared into an unmarked street in the middle of the London streets.”  
  


“A what?” Shane said looking at Ryan a bit baffled at what just came out of Ryan’s mouth.

Ryan simply laughed, “you heard me.”

”A 1950s police box. Why? Is that important??”

”Yeah, witnesses said it wasn’t there before.” Ryan looked at Shane who seemed to have been already done.

”Unbelievable. I don’t even trust the guy too. How old is he anyway?!”

”I don’t know but my guess is that he’s in his mid-fifties.”

”MID-FIFTIES?!” Shane almost shouted.

”Yeah! I have pictures of him.”

Shane stuttered, “you have pictures?! Of him?!”

Ryan wheezed, "Yeah man, look!" the shorter man pulled out his phone and began scrolling through his photo gallery until he stopped and pressed on an image of an old man with a grey cloud of hair and impressive eyebrows wearing a red velvet coat and holding a map. Shane raised his eyebrows.

"Oh wow." 

Ryan wheezed and Shane continued, "he actually... He actually looks pretty good. Impressive eyebrows!!"

"This is your take on the man?!" Ryan wheezed out.

"He's pretty attractive for his age, Ryan."

"Okay! Moving on." Ryan pocketed his phone and began his script once more as Shane laughed at his co-hosts reaction.

"Forty-five minutes later, only one out of the three of them came back from the street looking shaken carrying the dead Clara Oswald and the Doctor nowhere to be found."

_Oh no..._

**_Yeah..._ **

"Clara's autopsy report showed no signs of struggle, no physical injuries, and there was no evidence of poisons and drugs being used. One of the reports said and quote, 'it was as if the life in her was just sucked out dry.' end quote. Further examination showed that there was a tattoo at the back of her neck, but when examiners inspected the tattoo, it disappeared right in front of them."

"Disappeared? Right in front of them?? How the fuck- is that even possible? It's a tattoo! It doesn't just disappear." Shane said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm not too sure about that too although it does seem suspicious that only one of them made it out alive and carrying her dead body."

"Yeah but what if he just carried the body out for help?"

"He's a graffiti artist-"

"Being an artist doesn't mean that you're a murderer! For all, we know he has a loving wife and kids."

"The next day, Rigsy came back to the same area where the same police box remained and painted a memorial for the deceased teacher. As he left, however, CCTV captured the disappearance of the box that left a wheezing and groaning noise in its wake, and the Doctor was found with the blue box once more but in Nevada, USA, and when asked about Clara, he had no recollection about who the schoolteacher was at all. And so it brings us to some theories-"

"Hold on just a minute. How the fuck did the Doctor end up in Nevada? When he was just in the street."

"I was gonna get into it Shane hold your horses."

"The first theory is the most popular theory and the most probable theory is of extraterrestrial interference."

At this moment, Shane gently slammed his coffee cup on the desk and Ryan laughed. Looking disappointed, Shane crossed his arms. "Are you joking? THIS IS THE MOST POPULAR THEORY?!"

Another wheeze was taken out of Ryan, "Now! Hear me out!!"

"Okay Ryan." he gestured a hand to Ryan which was asking to continue and make a point. "You say this is the most popular theory so let's hear it out."

"With wide speculation, the Doctor had something to do with it. Clara and the Doctor are affiliated with the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. UNIT for short, and it has said that the Doctor is considered a high-profile subject for them."

_UNIT?_

**_Mhm._ **

_Never heard of them. Although they do sound pretty badass. UNIT. Are they like the CIA or MI6?_

**_It's said that they take care of the extraterrestrial sitings and cover them up in London._ **

Ryan continued on, "the reason why I brought up UNIT is that they were seen WITH Clara and the Doctor. They have been seen together a year prior and they have said that the Doctor is actually an alien who helped save the earth from numerous alien attacks that have struck earth."

Shane per usual, interrupted, "No."

"You said you were going to hear me out!!"

"I am and I think that all of this is bullshit!"

"But it can explain the disappearing police box!!"

"How the fuck can it explain THAT?! Are you also implying that UNIT killed Clara??"

"Probably yeah."

"But that can't be possible because you said they were associates."

"With UNIT, the Doctor and Clara, it is possible that actual alien interference explains the disappearance of the Doctor and the death of Clara Oswald. Our next theory and the one that had to make even more sense is that Clara was murdered in the street."

_See, now that. That isn't complete horseshit._

"Although with no evidence that Clara was murdered it can explain the Doctor's disappearance or possible kidnapping which can be the reason why the Doctor is left in Nevada and leaving Rigsy out on the street alive as possibly being an innocent messenger for a gang which kidnapped the Doctor and murdered Clara telling the world not to mess with them."

_Well, that's pretty harsh..._

**_How-_ **

_You're sending a dead body to someone who is frightened and witnessed it and saying it's a message to the world not to mess with them. It's pretty baller though._

_And you said that the Doctor has no memory of who Clara is?_

_**Yeah. Nada.** _

_Concussion?_

**_Probably yeah._ **

"But here's the thing," Ryan said as he faced Shane. "He completely forgot who Clara is."

"Old age?"

"He doesn't look that old and I highly doubt that was the case and just like in the autopsy report, there was no evidence of physical injuries or asphyxiation or poisons."

"Is the Doctor still alive?" Shane asked looking for some confirmation.

"Actually yeah! He is! Apparently working as a professor at St. Lukes University in Bristol."

"Good for....... him?"

"Our third and final theory is that there is in fact a hidden town in the hidden street. The mayor of the street, a former Viking girl named Ashildr now named Me was said to be the one who killed Clara."

_Ryan, I've said this before and I'll say it again. How is this real? How can you be a Viking girl?_

**_There were witnesses that seen her out in the eyes of the public and always gravitated back to the street._ **

"Locals from the street say that she is in control of a raven who can kill you if you have done wrong deeds in the street and it places a countdown at the back of your neck. This can explain the tattoo of a set of zeroes found at the back of Clara's neck in the autopsy report. Witnesses have said that quote, 'the last words said to the Doctor and Clara was 'let me be brave'' end quote."

_I hate this... Everything about this is bullshit. This is my least favourite case._

"In the end, it's unlikely whether someone murdered Clara Oswald or why the Doctor disappeared and how the blue box from the 1950s can disappear and reappear or how UNIT can be involved but the answers will remain or who this Ashildr person is and how she's involved in it. The question of who killed Clara Oswald remains, unsolved."

"We're leaving it at that?"

"Yup" 

"You know, Ryan. None of this makes sense. Why did we even cover this?? 

"That's why it remains unsolved, buddy."

"Truly one of the most impossible cases you've covered." Shane sighed.

"Yeah, some say that an impossible death belongs to an impossible girl."

"I've never heard anyone say that."

Ryan wheezed and then laughed closing the file in front of him, "yeah you're right."


End file.
